A Series of Ideas
by Zinnyzin
Summary: A series of complete and incomplete fanfictions that are free for adoption, should anyone like the idea and decide they wish to continue the story. Chapters will not be in order, nor will they always be based off the same story. Writing style may be sub-par.


I own nothing relating to any series, including J.K. Rowling's sandbox world of Harry Potter.

THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF RAPE.

It isn't much, but it's there and it's awful. If you don't like it being used for a FAKE story, don't read.

 **I DO NOT ADVOCATE RAPE.**

 **The Bastard Daughter of Regulus Arcturus Black**

 **Chapter 1**

Diana Rhea Jones - born Sunday, September Twenty-Third, Nineteen-Seventy-Nine - had a secret. One so secret, she didn't know it herself. It was a secret held by one more powerful than the bearer of the Fidelius secret. It was a secret held by Death itself.

Her mother was a kind, single woman who worked two jobs to provide for the both of them. It didn't leave them a lot of time to socialize, but they loved each other nonetheless.

Sure, there were times where they both wished they could spend more time together but it could've been a heck of a lot worse. Her mother, Jasmine "Jay" Juniper Jones, was a very religious woman before Diana was born. She was engaged to a nice boy she met while in school and never engaged in activities of a sexual nature.

Then came the worst time of her life.

Not long after she finished secondary school, she went missing. Her parents found a note on the desk in her room, saying she had left with a boy and denied her religion. She was gone for a month and woke up in a hospital with no recollection of what happened during that time. She had been severely beaten and raped. She was also carrying a child - Diana - and was roughly three weeks along.

Her parents, upon finding out their only child was in the hospital, rushed to her side. Only, they weren't supportive or sympathetic.

With the note being in her handwriting, something her parents knew well from years of letter and notes, and her parents being just as religious as her, if not more so, they had no pity. They thought she was a harlot and brought "the punishment God thought just" upon herself. At the end of their visit, they disowned her.

Her fiancé wasn't much better. He broke off the engagement and left after a two-minute visit.

She had a crisis of faith and ended up losing it.

But she wasn't going to give up on life. The child inside her deserved a chance and, though it was one conceived of violence and aggression, it was an untainted soul.

It had been eleven long years and she had carried the child for the full nine months - slightly over, if she was honest - but every second was worth it. Her daughter was a sweet young girl. She didn't take her looks from her or her side of the family, so they must have been from her father. While she despised the man with every inch of her being, she admitted that he had to have been handsome for her daughter to look as she did. She was going to attract a fair bit of attention when she started puberty.

There were times when odd things happened around her, such as all of her clothes turning as black as the night sky when she was three or when she was seven and they nearly got hit by a lorry and they… somehow were back home, on the couch. It clearly wasn't a dream, as they both remembered it. Quite clearly, in fact.

She decided to research, as long as she had the time. Two jobs and a daughter didn't leave a lot of time, so she had learned next to nothing about either incident.

It wasn't until the early summer of Ninety-One, when she daughter received a letter with no return address, that she learned something

 _ **Ms. J. Jones.**_

 _ **The Bedroom on the Left.**_

 _ **1024\. Linkfield Drive.**_

 _ **Redhill.**_

 _ **Surrey**_

At first, the letter freaked her out and she was tempted to throw it away, but she didn't. She opened it and read it.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

 _ **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

 _ **Dear Ms. J. Jones,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that your daughter, Diana Rhea Jones, has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Payment for all seven years of schooling has been made in advance.**_

 _ **A representative of the school shall be by the day after the letter is received by you.**_

 _ **Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

 _ **Yours Sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

While hardly believable, it made a bit of sense in the back of her mind.

She sighed and folded the letter back up and set it on the counter. If it was real, she'd meet the person the next day.

Hopefully it wasn't real.

 **The Next Day**

It was a Sunday. A day she was dreading.

She took the day off from work, spending a little extra time with her daughter. She was worried about the letter she received they day before. If it was real… well, she didn't want to think about it.

She and her daughter were on the couch watching the TV, her daughter resting her head in her lap while she ran her fingers through her daughters hair. It was something she did whenever she was worried. It also helped her daughter relax and sleep. They both benefited from it.

At a Quarter-to-One in the PM, there was a knocking at the door. Her daughter, ever the curious one, hopped off the couch and moved to the door.

Fortunately, her daughter was smart enough to have learned not to open if she couldn't see through the peep-hole.

She followed after, smoothing her shirt before peering through the peep-hole.

The person on the other side was a tall, strict-looking slightly older woman with black hair in a tight bun while she wore emerald green robes. Actual robes. Nothing like bathrobes. There was no belt and it didn't open at the front. It was odd… and wizard-like.

Sighing, she opened the door, "Hello. I take it you're the representative from Hogwarts?"

The witch nodded, "I am. My name is Minerva McGonagall. If I might come in to discuss this with you?"

She watched the witch for a moment before stepping aside and letting her through.

Minerva offered her a small nod as she walked in. She pulled out a little stick and waved it over one of the old armchairs, the worn furniture wiggling and squirming before becoming like brand new. The pattern changed to a red-green tartan pattern. It made a very convincing show of magic.

Diana gaped, shocked by the display.

She, on the other hand, sat on the couch, slumping and sliding a hand down her face. She didn't want to believe it… but the proof was undeniable.

Minerva moved to sit in the transfigured chair, turning to give the child a polite smile. When she saw such a familiar face, she stiffened. After a moment of shock, she blinked and had to comment, too stunned at her appearance to act as she normally did, "Bellatrix?"

The younger witch and her mother looked to the older witch, both raising their eyebrows at her.

Minerva had the decency to look abashed, "My apologies. You look… remarkably like an pair of old student of mine. If I didn't know any better, I would believe you to be her daughter."

She smirked, "Trust me, she's mine. I have the stretch marks to prove it."

Minerva returned the smirk with a polite smile, "I believe you. Perhaps she gets it from her father." She took a quick look around, "May I ask where he is?"

When Jasmine stiffened, Minerva knew she shouldn't have asked, "He… he was never around. He… left when he discovered I was pregnant. I rather not talk about it."

Minerva nodded, "Yes, I understand. I apologise." Quickly changing topics, "Now, have you considered sending your daughter to Hogwarts?"

She sighed, "Honestly? No, not in the slightest. I hadn't believed the letter." She reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Give me a moment." She stood and walked over to the counter, grabbing the letter and bringing it back to the couch. She pulled the first page out of the envelope, giving it another quick read through, "I have one question about the letter. It says the payment is taken care of. Seven years worth of payments, actually. Who paid for her tuition?"

Minerva gave a small frown, "May I see the letter?"

She held out the letter, setting it in Minerva's hand.

Minerva looked over the letter, the miniscule frown still set on her stern face, "This is rather odd. Muggle-born students typically have to have their parents pay for them… It would make more sense if your daughter is a half-blood. A child born between a wizard and a muggle, yourself."

She raised an eyebrow, "What's a muggle? It sounds derogatory."

Minerva shook her head softly, "Not entirely. Being called a witch was derogatory for a time a few hundred years back. I have no doubt there are still those who use it as an insult, just as there are witches and wizards who use it as an insult. It only means that you are a person without magic. I meant no offense."

She nodded, "Makes sense. I didn't you did, either. You don't really seem the type. A stern grandmother, yes, but not the type to offend."

Minerva smirked softly, "Thank you." She glanced over to Diana before setting her eyes on her again.

She spoke up, "Does she really look so much like that Bella-person?"

Minerva nodded, "She truly does…" She frowned, "One of my more promising students, if I'm honest. She was born to one of the worse wizarding families and wed into another. That family ended up entering one of the fanatical factions of the wizarding world and… drove one family to insanity." She cleared her throat, "That sort of thing does not happen anymore. The fanatical faction was arrested by the Ministry ten years back."

She wriggled her nose, "Alright… I'm not convinced, though. Governments are never that efficient… but enough about that for now. What about the school?"

Minerva nodded, "Hogwarts is an ancient school, going back nearly a thousand years. We teach the basic magics for first and second year. They are Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Flying during the first year, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions and Transfiguration. After second year, students may drop History of Magic and Muggle Studies and choose between Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Study of Ancient Runes. After their fifth year, they may drop any class and choose to take Alchemy. However, if too few choose to take Alchemy, the class will not be provided. The must, however, take Apparition. Teleportation to the muggles. These are the basic classes. There are several extracurricular activities, but they aren't available until after fifth year, after OWLs. OWLs are Ordinary Wizarding Levels. They are the minimum practice a wizard can have before they can leave Hogwarts. There are two to three students a year that take this option, most of them pure-bloods. In the past two-hundred years, one muggle-born and one half-blood have left after their OWLs." She cleared her throat, "However, they are not allowed to use magic until they come of age, on their seventeenth birthday, as set by the Ministry. They have a break from serious exams during their sixth year and their seventh year, they have their NEWTs. NEWTs are the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test. The NEWTs are taken on the magics that the student has chosen to take and whichever classes they have decided to take during their third through seventh year. Extracurricular classes do not have a NEWT test, though certain classes are allowed events throughout the school year."

Minerva let her process the information she had been given before she continued, "Hogwarts is a boarding school. We care for the students for nearly ten months out of the school. Tuition can be expensive, but the cost for you seem to have already have been covered. I will look over the school ledgers to try to find where the payment came from. If I cannot find it there, I will take you and your daughters to Gringotts where she can have a blood test taken."

The slightly older teacher sighed softly, "This is where the bad news happens, Ms. Jones. If you do not send your daughter to Hogwarts…" It was clearly something hard for her to say, "If you do not send your daughter to Hogwarts, the Ministry will send specialized wizards to you and your daughter, erasing both your memories and placing a power tap on your daughters magical core, draining it and using it to power the wards over and in the Ministry. It is not harmful to either of you, but your daughter will become lethargic until she becomes used to the magical tap. I have gone to check up previous potential students from ten years back and they still remain lethargic. I dislike this method… but the laws prevent me and most others from doing something about it. I'm sorry, Ms. Jones."

She rubbed her temples, "So, I can either send my daughter to your school for ten months out of a year or me and her forget everything you've told us and change her personality by taking her abilities from her." She glared at Minerva before sighing, "I can't blame you, can I? You're just doing your job."

She ran her hand down her face and turned to her daughter, who had been silently listening in, "Diana, do you want to go to Hogwarts? It'd mean we'd only see each other during the summer…"

Diana looked pensive, a small frown on her face. She could tell her daughter was conflicted. All they had were each other. Her parents hadn't talked to her since that night nearly thirteen years ago and they certainly wouldn't look after her daughter.

Diana looked to her, still frowning, but nodding, "Yes."

The words didn't come easy to her. No mother wants to see her child leave home, and Diana was no exception. But this wasn't her baby girl she was holding in her arms anymore. While she'd still be her daughter, she couldn't hold her hand and guide her forever. "If this is really what you want..." She finally speaks up, at the risk of crying, all the while stroking her daughter's hair. "You can go."

Minerva smiled softly. She had been meeting with muggle-born and muggle-raised students for a little over thirty years. Very few families acted like this when they found out their child was a witch or wizard. Most acted out in shock and then acceptance or defiance. She had to keep a few families from being aggressive with her or their children by using cheering charms before they were obliviated.

It was a little odd seeing how easily accepting of magic the mother was, however. It wasn't anything important, however. Some were just more likely to believe in it than others.

Minerva let the two have their moment and, once they were finished, she pulled a parchment out of her robes and offered it to Jasmine, "This is a contract. You must sign it for your daughter to attend Hogwarts."

Jasmine took the papers, keeping one arm wrapped around her daughter. She skimmed over the contract and stopped over an important looking bit, "It says here that the headmaster of the school will take magical guardianship over Diana." She looked up at Minerva, who nodded.

Minerva spoke up, "It does not take your rights away from your daughter. It simply allows the headmaster to act _loco parentis_ for issues that should be resolved immediately, such as an accident during one of the classes. Mishaps with spells happen from time to time and it would be best taken of right away. You will be contacted after the issue is resolved, of course."

Jasmine nodded slowly, "Good. Do you have a pen?" She blinked as Minerva pulled out a quill. Giving a light shrug, she took the quill and wrote with it the best she could. It came out like chicken scratch more than anything. She passed the contract over to Minerva, who then blew on the ink, making sure it was dry before she tapped it with her wand, the parchment disappearing into thin air.

Minerva nodded to the pair of them, "I will be taking muggle-born and muggle-raised students to Diagon Alley this coming weekend. Their parents will be coming with us, if they wish to. I ask that you join us. Rather, I ask that you appear early so we might visit Gringotts. I will come by at eight a.m. Saturday, if it is fine with you, Ms. Jones."

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, of course. We'll be up and ready by the time you get here."

Minerva stood, "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Jones." She turns to Diana and nodded to her, "And to you as well, Ms. Jones." She turned and popped out of existence, leaving the two to their thoughts.

* * *

Sunday, September 23, 1979. The Autumnal Equinox. I wanted her a year older than Harry and was originally going to have her born during the Summer Solstice, putting her in second year while Harry was a first year… but having her born not long after Hermione works for my purposes. She's still nearly a year older that way.

As for Dianas appearance, she looks like a less insane, young Bellatrix. Or a young Andromeda, as she looked like a sane Bellatrix, seeing as they are sisters.

For those of you who haven't figured it out, the mother was _Imperiused_ by Death Eaters (for obvious purposes) and later _Obliviated_ of her knowledge of what happened by Regulus.

I'm not saying what faith she believed in as that can be taken many ways, including an offensive one. I rather not offend anyone (though I won't be changing my story to not to do so) so I will leave out things I think might offend people, like the name of a religion.

I changed when letters arrived to better match when Harry got his. He didn't get his letter on his birthday but earlier in the year. Still during the summer. I figured this would make it fair for students, that was some won't get nearly a full year of studying before they go to Hogwarts. Like Hermione.

I still plan on having Hermione being overly prepared for Hogwarts, however. The girl has a photographic memory and would likely have a full book memorized after reading it two or three times. I'm not saying she'll be as good as she was during the first Hogwarts… actually, no, I am. Say it takes 3 days for her to read a book and less if she's read it before. And say it takes three times for her to have memorized the book. She'd get one book down a week. There are eight books. It'd take her two months to memorized the books, and then she'd go get more to read because that's how she is.

The mother was quick to believe in magic because her daughter showed signs of accidental magic that did the impossible and the fact that a 9+ year old armchair looked as new as ever, including a new upholstering.

 **Big thanks to my friend** _ **Sun Doggie**_ **for helping with the emotional scene! I couldn't have written it without you,** _ **Doge**_ **!**


End file.
